Waiting For You
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: A look at Russias and Americas relationship from the time that they met to the fall of the Soviet Union. Rated M for implied sex.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I missed writing RussiaxAmerica.**

**And this one I have been writing for a while on and off before I finally finished it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The first time that America had seen Russia it had been a simple day when the older male came with his boss to discuss trade agreements.

He had never met Russia before but he had heard stories about him from England back when he had been a colony.

From the terrifying height that he was to the insane look in his eyes. To the grin that would tear you apart and the claws that would kill you in an instant.

Keeping all those stories in mind America carefully guarded himself as he and his boss waited for the others to enter.

Finally the door opened and Russia and his boss entered.

The only thing even remotely right was that he was tall, very tall.

* * *

><p>"What is your country like?" America asked after the meeting.<p>

"Cold. Very cold." Russia said. "There is a lot of snow and ice everywhere during the winter and sometimes after that as well."

Russia looked around Americas land. "Your land is rather beautiful. The grass and the fields and the warmth."

America blushed in pleasure. "Thanks."

Spotting something America bounced over to one of his fields. "The sunflowers are blooming!"

He fingered the tall flowers gently. "I love when they bloom."

He glanced at Russia and saw the look of amazement on his face.

"Do you like sunflowers?" he asked.

Russia nodded as he hesitantly reached towards them. His fingers gently stroked the soft petals.

America took out his pocketknife and quickly cut a few plants. He handed them to Russia. "Here, take these."

Russia looked surprised as he took them in his arms. "Are you sure?"

America nodded. "Positive! You know, if you plant these seeds" he said touching the middle of the flower. "Then you'll have your own."

Russia smiled and embraced America. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>America sneezed again.<p>

An amused Russia glanced at him. "Bless you."

America wiped his nose with the tissue his boss gave him. "Thanks. It's just so…cold."

Russia turned his head although America was still able to see his smile.

"Stop laughing."

"I am not."

"Liar."

A moment passed.

America sneezed again.

Russia coughed as an attempt to hide his laugh.

"I said stop laughing!"

"I am not."

America glared at Russia for a moment before shivering at the sudden breeze. "Why is it so cold in Alaska?"

"This is nothing compared to my land America." Russia said. Was that a hint of smugness in his voice?

"Well my land isn't this cold. I'm not used to it." America said.

* * *

><p>America blew on his fingers in an attempt to get back feeling in them. He bent down in front of the fire and threw another log into it.<p>

He heard Russia chuckle behind him. Before he could turn around and confront him a warm pair of arms embraced him from behind and he was pressed against a warm chest.

"What are you doing?" a red cheeked America asked.

Russia chuckled again as he pressed America closer to him. "Sharing body heat is the best way to stay warm." he said into America's ear.

Ignoring the blush quickly spreading on his cheeks America turned and buried his face in Russia's chest and sighed.

Russia brought America to the carpeted floor carefully not letting go. Once they were on the floor Russia let go of America for a moment to grab his coat and pull it over the both of them.

"Comfortable?" Russia asked.

America smiled softly. He nuzzled closer to Russia. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Russia walked briskly to Americas house, the look on his face caused the townspeople to avert their gazes and allow him to pass without any blocks.<p>

Once he got to Americas house he knocked on the door and waited impatiently.

Finally the door opened. America's boss looked out at him.

"Russia." he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to see America." he said.

"He is not in a good shape." America's boss said.

"Precisely why I want to see him." Russia nearly growled. "Now please let me through."

His boss was quiet for a moment before moving to the side and allowing Russia to come in. "His bedroom is on the second floor, third to the right."

Russia nodded and quickly walked up the stairs. Once he reached America's door he knocked on the door hesitantly.

"Come in." a familiar yet unfamiliar voice called.

Russia opened the door and stopped in the doorway.

America looked horrible. There were big dark bags under his eyes and he looked shaken and pale.

"Russia." he said.

Russia crossed the remaining distance and took the seat next to America's bed. He reached and gently took Americas hand in his.

"How are you?" he asked.

America tried to smile. "Fine. Kinda didn't want you to see me like this."

"Once I heard about this war nothing would have been able to stop me from coming to see you." Russia said.

* * *

><p>The end of the Civil War ended with cheers from the battlefield from the North. The sorrow of the South. The people in the government erupted in cheers and shook each other's hands. Glasses filled with liquor were lifted into the air.<p>

America sighed in his sleep as the tension left his body. Russia watched as a smile slowly appeared on Americas face and when he placed his hand on top of America's forehead he was pleased to find that his fever had broken.

America shuffled closer to Russia who in turn tightened his hold on him.

* * *

><p>"Ah…ah. Russia."<p>

Shift underneath the covers. Hands gliding over bare skin. A back arching underneath his touch. Americas hands gripping Russia's shoulders tightly. Muffled moans.

Release.

America fell back on his bed panting as Russia lay down next to him smiling and stroking America's side.

America turned his head towards Russia and attempted to glare. "I hate you."

Russia laughed softly. "I will ignore that fact based on the fact that five seconds ago you were whispering how much you loved me into my ear."

America turned onto his stomach and tried to heighten his glare. "Why won't you have sex with me?"

Russia laughed once more. "Because you are too young and not yet ready."

"I'm ready enough!"

Russia shook his head as he shifted closer to America. "Not yet." he whispered gliding his hand down Americas back. "We need to prepare you properly so that once we do make love it will not hurt."

America grumbled under his breath before leaning over and capturing Russia's lip in his.

* * *

><p>America's hands were shaking as he read the letter. Lithuania had written to him as fast as he was able to with a short letter about what was happening in Russia.<p>

A revolution. A revolution in Russia. America was no stranger to revolutions himself however this one was completely different.

He could feel something was changing. Even though it was all the way across the ocean he could feel the people changing. Boats filled with people escaping the new way were almost positively heading towards him.

For reasons he couldn't explain his heart was being twisted into two. A choked gasp of air was caught in his throat.

A memory flashed before his eyes for a moment. The last time he had seen Russia. It was the morning and he was walking the older man to the boats that were to take him home.

They turned to one another to say goodbye when Russia suddenly grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards him to kiss him deeply.

"Next time." Russia had murmured. "Will be the time we can finally make love."

Americas hand shook. He had a feeling that time wasn't going to come.

* * *

><p>America smiled as he showed Lithuania his home. He jogged to the guest room that he had carefully prepared.<p>

"This is where you'll be staying." America said. "If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

Lithuania smiled as he put his bags down. "Aren't I supposed to be asking you that? I'm here to work for you."

America waved away his concerns. "But you're still my guest."

Lithuania smiled at him. "Thank you America. For everything."

America nodded and leaned against the wall watching as Lithuania started to unpack his bags silently.

"How is Russia?" America suddenly asked.

Lithuania dropped the shirt he had been holding onto the bed. "What?"

"How is Russia?" America repeated.

Lithuania bit his lip. "I don't think I can begin to explain that."

"Try."

Lithuania thought silently for a moment as he slowly pulled the remainder of his clothes out of the bag.

"Insane." he finally said.

* * *

><p>Russia smirked at America over the table. America didn't move from his position, arm resting on the armrest of the chair and head leaned slightly into his palm, as he stared right into Russia's eyes.<p>

"Something wrong America?" Russia asked stretching out his name. America hid a shudder at the tone that Russia spoke.

"Absolutely nothing." America replied.

Russia shrugged nonchantly as he reached for the bottle of vodka on the table and poured it into the glass, when he offered to America he shook his head.

"By the look in your eyes dear comrade." Russia said his eyes watching over the glass. "There is something wrong. Now tell me my darling America."

America's eyes narrowed. "First off there is nothing wrong, trust me. And second." he snarled. "I am not your darling America."

Russia's lips curled in amusement. "Now why are you getting so angry?"

America gritted his teeth slightly. "We are here to talk about our involvement in Europe and Asia."

Russia shrugged as he refilled his glass. "Are you sure that you do not want some America?"

"I'm sure. Now what the hell are you doing with those countries Russia?" America asked.

Russia shook his head. "I will not talk to you if you continue to call me in that former name. My proper name is Soviet Union."

"And my proper name is the United States of America." America shot back. "Yet you don't see me trying to get people to call me that."

Russia sneered. "Such a high ego America. It will be with a great pleasure that I will destroy you."

America leaned forward. "I will love to see you try."

* * *

><p>He had been a child. A naïve innocent stupid child.<p>

America was caught in his own thoughts during the remainder of the ride home. His boss glanced at him, eyes filled with concern.

He was nothing more than a child. Even when he had gotten his independence and had gone through war after war. Even those actions with the bombs to Japan had been nothing more than a child's reaction to suddenly meeting another bully that was almost bigger than him.

Communism was spreading fast throughout Europe and Asia. Perhaps to Africa and the South America perhaps if everything progressed as it was.

No more.

No more being a naïve child. No more with pouting and tear filled eyes.

No more being the person that was in love with Russia.

He needed to be more. He needed to be something greater.

He needed to be a hero.

* * *

><p>America laughed as he stumbled out of the bar with England by his side. England was gripping America's shoulders tightly as to not fall down as he laughed into America's neck.<p>

"Come on British one." America said. "Let's get you home."

England laughed as he pressed himself closer to America. "I'm just glad that it's you here and not that frog. I can trust you."

America rolled his eyes. "No you shouldn't trust me. I plan on getting you home, undressing you, and then taking advantage of your helpless body to my heart's content."

England somehow pressed himself closer to America. "If it's you then I won't really mind."

America sighed. "Not when your drunk England. Or at all."

They stumbled across the town, with America half carrying half dragging England, until they reached his house. America reached into England's pockets and found the key. With some difficulty America managed to open the door and close it behind them.

He placed England on the couch as gently as he was able to and turned to the kitchen. "While I'm in the kitchen you want anything?"

"You in nothing but an apron." England replied.

"A bottle of beer it is."

America brought the two beers back into the living room where England hadn't moved from the position that America had dropped him in. America handed him the other beer and sat next to him to take a drink from his own.

England was pretty quiet as he slowly sipped from the bottle. A few minutes passed until he placed the bottle on the ground. America ignored the other man until he encircled his arms around America's waist from behind.

He forced himself to keep looking forward as a blush arose on his cheek as England nuzzled his nose against the lower skin.

"America." England murmured. "America."

America sighed as he carefully put the bottle on the side table and reached behind him to unwind England's arms from his body. "England I'm not in the mood."

England sat up and looked America straight in the eye as he placed one hand on America's leg. "America. Have sex with me."

America glanced at him in amusement. "I don't think so England."

"Why not?" England demanded.

"Cause." America said reaching for his bottle once more.

Lips descending on his caught his attention.

England was kissing him.

Some hesitation, how long ago was it exactly since he had felt someone else's lips on his? How long had it been since he had last had someone's hands on his body?

He placed one hand on England's waist and the other around his back as he tilted his head in order to kiss him deeper.

England moaned into his mouth as America fell back onto his back, his grip on England's body bringing him on top of America. England gripped America tighter as he pulled America's shirt out of his pants and slid his hands over the newly exposed skin.

Americas back arched under England's touch as he broke the kiss. He held back a moan as England bit and sucked on the side of America's neck.

_Light blonde hair._

America's eyes snapped open as the breath left his body. Oblivious to it England continued his ministrations. America's hands faltered their grip as he shook his head and tried to clear the sudden blast of memories.

Shaking his head harder America brought England's face back up to bring them in another kiss.

_Violet eyes. A soft smile._

America groaned into England's mouth. He could feel England smirk into the kiss.

_Hands gliding over his body with gentle touches. Almost afraid as if the skin will break under his hands._

America quickly pulled England's shirt off and threw it into the middle of the room. His fingers fumbled with England's belt.

England laughed. "So impatient America."

_A forehead leaning into his gently as a mouth kissed around his lips gently before finally connecting with his._

America pulled away from England. "Wait…England…wait."

England rolled his eyes. "America stop playing around."

"No England. Really wait."

"_I love you America. I love you."_

England pressed himself closer to America. "No more playing around America, judging by your body you are more than willing right now."

America gritted his teeth as he took England by the shoulders and pushed him off.

"If I said no." America said as he stood and fixed his appearance. "I mean no."

* * *

><p>Canada sighed as he patted his brother on the back as he downed another glass. America waved his hand toward the bartender. "Another one please."<p>

"I think your trying for a new record." Canada remarked. "Is this when you're making up for lost time during your prohibition era?"

America shook his head as he sipped from the glass instead of downing it.

"So." Canada said. "What stupid thing did you do this time?"

"I almost had sex with England." America said.

"And I almost got caught at the last hockey tournament with about thirty pounds of marihuana in my pockets." Canada retorted. "So what happened? Florida couldn't get up?"

America shook his head. "I kept…thinking of someone else."

"…Liberty or Justice?"

"Russia."

Canada bit back a comment and sighed. "You really need to get over that. It's been years."

America shook his head. "It's not easy to just get over it."

"You do realize that the Russia you knew might be gone forever right?"

"…I know. And I don't care. I'll wait. I'll wait forever if I have to."

Unbeknownst to them someone whose back was turned to them carefully covered by the shadows had been listening. His eyes were glued to the glass of vodka in his hand while the other hand was shaking.

* * *

><p>The Soviet Union was falling. Communism had been broken in the lands and was now rebuilding itself.<p>

Christmas time really. How ironic that the Soviet Union was falling at this exact moment.

America's eyes were glued to screen of his television as he watched the news from the lands now renamed Russia. He sipped from his cup of coffee, debating for a moment to put something stronger into the drink.

He sighed and leaned back in his seat as he covered his eyes with his hand. Texas pushed into his nose.

* * *

><p>This was a habit that he had to stop. Finding himself at a bar at the end of the night.<p>

It almost seemed like the universe was toying with him as every goddamned couple in the state were in the bar that night making out to the left and right of him. And if eyesight was serving him right then the couples making out in the shadows were also using their clothes as shields to hide the fact that they were having sex.

Why did he choose this bar exactly?

A hand touched his shoulder gently.

America sighed as he turned ready to turn one of the persistent people away.

Russia stood in front of him.

He felt all the breath leave his body at the sight of Russia there. He was still dressed in that long coat and beloved scarf as well as gloves.

It was the look in his eyes that caught America's attention the most. Tired but clear. Sane.

America coughed slightly as he raised an eyebrow at Russia. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I was in the neighborhood." Russia said. He motioned with his head to the empty seat next to America. "May i?"

"It's a free country." America said turning back to his drink.

He felt more than saw Russia sit down next to him. Russia placed his arms on the table as he ordered a drink. America tried to ignore the way their arms rubbed together practically feeling the heat of the others skin through the clothes.

"You look like shit." America said.

Russia smiled slightly. "And here I was not conscious of my appearance."

America made a slight noise as he sipped from his drink. Russia glanced at him slightly.

"You on the other hand look well." Russia said.

America shrugged. "Can't really complain."

"I am recovering." Russia said. "These last fifty or so years have been hard."

America didn't say anything as he fiddled with the glass in his hands. Russia finally pulled his gloves off.

"Look this is all fine and dandy." America said as he drained his glass once more. "But I have to…"

He trailed off as Russia leaned over and brushed his hands over America's lips.

"You had some drops on your lips." Russia said softly.

Even if he had wanted to America couldn't stop himself from leaning into Russia's gentle fingers. He could almost feel his heart twist with the pain of missing the other man.

America stood suddenly. "I have to go."

Quickly throwing some bills down onto the table America turned and walked briskly out of the bar ignoring Russia's calls to him.

He practically ran the way to his house so lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear the clanks of running behind him until a hand reached out and grabbed his arm and twisted him to face the other person.

Russia stood mere centimeters from him breathing heavily. America could feel the other man's breath on his face.

"I wish to talk to you." Russia whispered.

America forced himself to wrench his arm out of Russia's grip. "Then talk."

"America I have missed you." Russia said.

America rolled his eyes. "Next thing."

"America I wish to be by your side once more. To pick things up where we left them." Russia pleaded.

America slowly shook his head. "You know that we can't do that."

"And why not?" Russia asked. "What exactly is stopping us?"

"Our history."

Russia laughed softly. "Our history is the past dear America. We have gone past those moments in time have we not?"

America shook his head again. "Russia. Please leave." he said as he turned and continued his walk home.

"America." Russia said softly. "I love you."

America froze.

* * *

><p>He still wasn't entirely sure how this scene had happened. One moment they were somewhere outside arguing softly and the next they were kissing fiercely outside of his doorstep.<p>

There was desperation. There was need. There was lust combined with love.

Russia was still as gentle with America as he had been the last time they were together. Hands trailed over heated skin followed by lips.

America bit back something that was a combination of a moan and a groan. "Russia."

Lips captured his once more. Fingers trailed over his skin.

America arched his back. He gripped Russia's shoulders tightly. He felt like he could cry.

Russia remembered everything about his body. From where he could be pressed for pleasure to course through him to where his body would become like putty in Russia's hands.

"Russia." America breathed.

**I feel kinda bad about leaving it like that but I'm still not that good at writing sex scenes.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
